1. Priority Claim
This application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. §119 to the European patent application number 09010527.1, filed Aug. 15, 2009, entitled “Key of a Vehicle and a Navigation Device.”
2. Technical Field
The invention is directed to a navigation update system that may include a key of a vehicle and a navigation device for providing a navigation service.
3. Related Art
In order to select a route for a vehicle to guide it to a desired destination, vehicles quite often are equipped with navigation devices. Such a navigation device comprises software, and has access to map data. The software enables the navigation device to evaluate the map data to find an appropriate route from a starting point to the destination. However, the availability of roads may change with time. For example, new roads may be put into operation, existing roads may be closed for vehicles, or may be changed to one-way roads. Hence, to permit proper operation of a navigation device, up-to-date map data may be provided to the navigation device from time to time. Processing of amended map data may also require updates, from time to time, of the software instructions executed by the navigation device.
New map data and/or new software instructions may be provided to the user on computer-readable media; often, CD-ROMs are used for this purpose. Then, it is left to the user to insert the computer-readable media into the navigation device and start updating it by transferring the new map data and/or new software instructions to the navigation device. However, the user has to handle the CD very carefully to protect it from dirt and scratches which would render it useless. Moreover, the user has to refer to the instruction manual of the navigation system to learn how to operate the navigation device such that an update of data or software instructions can be performed. This makes updating the navigation system an awkward task for the user.
In view of this, there is a need for a system providing an easier way for the user to update data and/or software instructions of a navigation system in a vehicle.